warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hawkbreath
So we recently got Talk Pages so please try and use proper grammar and start a new section with a Heading 2 making it easier to read! Thanks bunches! [[User:Hawkbreath|'Love 'is 'like ']][[User talk:Hawkbreath|'friendship 'on 'fire~']] 01:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Ok so, I was on here and i went to go look at my messages and uit told me that my talk page no longer exsists. What should I do?? Thanks! -Leopard Got it, thanks! -Leopardfire Ya, Hey I love your new siggy btw! -Leopardfire Cool! I wish I had a siggy... -Leopardfire KK I will! -Leopard Hey Hawky! Want to start a collab! I just want a new story and to work with you. Sooner then later, I need a [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe s''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''a] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe v''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''i] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe o''] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Gingerstripe ''u] [http://warriors-fanfic-and-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Gingerstripe r...] ''I need a ''saviour... 11:16, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Sig. Hey! Check out my new siggy! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 23:16, December 19, 2013 (UTC)) Thanks! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 05:16, December 20, 2013 (UTC)) RP Hawkclan? 08:24, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Hey Hawk, I was just wondering how you make a blog post with one of those voting things on it.. Thanks, talk to you later! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 22:51, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright thanks!!! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 06:23, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Gathering Place Hey Hawk! Ok, I have a suggestion. So you know how the Clans in the books have Fourtrees and The Island? Well I was wondering if we could have something like that for our clans (but I'm not sure what to call it yet). Thats why I asked you how to make that poll thing for blogs. I was going to wait untill I got your okay to make the blog though.... So let me know what you think. Thanks! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:00, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Awsome! I'll make a blog right now! :) Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:26, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Okai! And I noticed that too just fixed it... Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:43, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Yea... Oh, what is the Anime on your user picture??? Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:51, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Ohhhhhh, ok. I've never watched but people tell me that it's really good and I should watch it... Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 03:56, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I'll check it out! Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 04:04, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Absolutley! Also, I have a cat that I asked to put on there a while a go, do you think I can add it? Leopardfire Your gonna hear me R O A R 01:37, December 29, 2013 (UTC) hey hawk its me venus!okay so first of all Im gonna make a fanfiction thing or whatever it was called and seconed of all i really like your wiki(:-venus454 How do I make a siggy.? Hawk something happened to my profile?!it has weird stuff written all over it!please help ;(-venus454 ;( Hawk first of all I'm really sorry that I added all those categories.seconed of all check out my new, new siggy,Venus454oh snap snap 02:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hawk if you go on my fanfic you can delete the fanfiction series category and please don't ask me what happened to it.its a long storyVenus454oh snap snap 02:24, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi :3ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 21:37, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi I was hoping I could start a clan. shinestar212 ♥Warrior♥ Hey hawk do you mind if I make a warriors answers and fanfiction wiki?Venus454oh snap snap 16:29, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Okai so I made it. How do I make it like warrior cats answers?how do I make it so the members can make fanfictions?Venus454oh snap snap 22:17, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I'mma start RPing later :3 sorry i haven't been on much :/ⓃightI'll Never Surrender! 14:13, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey hawk! How do I make my wiki so that when the people who join it can go to contribute and then they make a fanfic?Venus454oh snap snap 02:03, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey hawk?i was hoping I could join a clan on here?Venus454oh snap snap 02:05, January 7, 2014 (UTC)